craftygirlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Main Characters
'''The Craftygirl Comic Series '''features a large esamble of characters, ranging from the Craftygirls themselves to the Tier Admins that rule the servers. Tomboy however, is the main central character. Main antagonists include Hatch, X-Ray, and No-Clip. Main Characters The Craftygirls Crew The Craftygirls Crew consists of a group of misfits who get caught up in the server corruption Hatch is planning to unleash. Both Beans and Tomboy act as leaders, with Tomboy being the more irresponsible one at times, and the despite the 'girl' in the group's title, there are two boys: Martin and Beans. So far, Racheal is the last Craftygirl to be introduced. Tomboy: The central character of the comics, Tomboy is a Youtube-loving player with a knack for making others get pissed off at her. She is rude, a bit mean, and a coward, as shown on several occasions, but in reality Tomboy just doesn't really know how to deal with certain situations. Stephanie: Stephanie, also called Stef by some (mainly Tomboy), is the most optimistic and caring of the group. She is introduced in the very first page along with Tomboy. Stephanie is an understanding, compassionate girl, and usually the one that can calm down Herobrine when he's angry or upset. Beans: A former server watcher, Beans is a serious and sarcastic survivor with a knack for becoming frustrated at his friends...mainly Tomboy. The two clash a lot, and Beans does not approve of her reckless behavior and childish antics sometimes. Beans is also the voice of reason in certain situations. Anne: The sexy elf that stumbles onto the Craftygirl server, Anne is Beans love interest and a master builder. She is slightly OCD, becoming upset at the slightest disarray of items or blocks, and is not afraid of using others' emotions (mainly Beans's) to get what she wants. Martin: The laid-back one of the group, Martin is a regular player with a knack for pranks and jokes. He is the only other guy on the Craftygirls group besides Beans, and has formed a friendship with Alice in terms of messing with Anne's stuff. Alice: Alice is mentioned on page 34 and appears on page 35. She lives in a tree house. Racheal: Introduced on page 63. Alice states that she is good at fixing people. Tier Admins The Tier Admins is a group that, so far, has consisted of mainly real-life Youtubers such as Skydoesminecraft, CaptainSparkles, and Antvenom. The Tier Admins run the servers and serve their boss, Notch. However, there have been signs of corruption and deceit showing in their actions lately... CaptainSparkles: A main Tier Admin, he is arguably the most powerful, being able to stop Herobrine almost all by himself. Skydoesminecraft Antvenom Xephos Honeydew Antagonists/Enemies The main antagonists for the Craftygirl Comic Series are Hatch (the evil version of Notch), X-Ray, his partner, and No-Clip. Hatch X-Ray No-Clip Other Characters/Other Protagonists Some other characters include Herobrine himself, Steve, and Mr. Creeper. Herobrine: The very misunderstood brother of Notch and Steve, Herobrine was first introduced after he tracked down Tomboy because she stole his diamonds. He was hit on the head and suffered amnesia, and this turned him into a more kinder, gentle soul. However, with repercussions of his past coming to haunt him, Herobrine is struggling to control his evil self as well as remember why Notch even banned him in the first place. Steve: Herobrine and Notch's brother, Steve a curious and persistent guy who only wants to figure out why Notch is always acting so strangely, and why his other brother is not allowed on the servers. Steve has shown to care for both his brothers, even Herobrine, and is very observent person, being able to detect deceit and lies. Alesa: Sky's girlfriend, Alesa is introduced when she helps her boyfriend escape from attacking fangirls. She appears in brief moments, usually non-canon pages, but will play a much bigger role in Chapter 5. Diamond Diamond was presumably Herobrine's old lover who died when she and he were on Hardcore mode. She ended up getting killed after falling down a ravine and being blown up by a creeper right in front of Herobrine. This led to Herobrine suffering an emotional breakdown, and her death continues to haunt his dreams and memories. Diamond affectionately called Herobrine 'Hero', and she is shockingly similar to Stef in terms of looks and understanding nature. Jespray Steve's friend, Jespray is shown to be an avid builder and good companion. Mr. Free A creeper Stef found wandering around a cave system, it soon followed her home and Stef decided to keep him, much to everyone's chagrin. Mr. Free's most noticeable trait is the arrow stuck in the side of his head, and this renders him very nice and placid. When the arrow is removed, though, this turns him back into a regular creeper bent on exploding. For now, the arrow is still in his skull and probably will be forever.